


By The Rules

by lightofdaye



Series: May Madness 2017 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Bondage, F/M, Teasing, blindfold, cunninlingus, teenagers having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: Just Al and Roxy sitting in a classroom...





	By The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 15's Challenges at [](http://hp-may-madness.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://hp-may-madness.dreamwidth.org/) **hp_may_madness**  .
> 
>  
> 
>   
> [ **hp_may_madness** ](http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/)  
> 
> 
>  . "Kink: Blindfold" and the word. Gryffindor 

It would be going a lot better if Roxy could stop giggling, Al thought. Of course his cousin wouldn’t be a true Gryffindor if she was capable of being intimidated. Not that Al was very threatening at the best of times. The restraints should have helped, for all the looseness of the canary-yellow tied he’d used to bind Roxanne’s hands behind her back. Roxanne’s frizzy hair was soft to touch, Al enjoyed the feel of it on his skin as he tied the blindfold, a conjured length of plain white cloth, on more tightly just to keep in it place.

But she sat on the edge of the desk, arms bound and blindfolded and looked perfectly happy.

“You’re not even going to pretend to be scared?” Al said, shooting her a sad look that he only realised after the fact was completely pointless. 

“I’ve known you too long, coz,” Roxy said, cheerfully. 

Al ran a fingertip under her jawline.

“Maybe I’ll show you something new,”

Roxy’s head canted into the touch.

“Maybe.”

Al’s touch traced it’s way down her throat. The top button of her blouse was undone, the ones below it were straining. Roxy was short, but she had some real curves hidden beneath her school robes.

With an effort in concentration, Al under the next button down and blouse sprang aprt some more. Roxy laughed again and her chest moved freely. Al go distracted for a long while before doing another button.

“If you don’t hurry up, you won’t get anywhere before curfew,” Roxy teased. “You wouldn’t want to break the rules would you?”

“For you I’ll stay out late.”

“I’m flattered.”

Just Two, _three_ more buttons, Al thought, licking his lips and then her blouse was entirely undone, white fabric, hanging loose; contrasting brown skin and framing glroius breasts captured in red lace.

He touched her, a thumb in the inside of the knee, a hand on the shoulder, brushing away the blouse and bra strap, on low on the hip, holding her steady as she rocked back and forth. Slow gentle touches as if they both didn’t know exactly where his hands wanted to end up.

Al stepped close enough, to feel her body heat. His hands rose and cupped her breast, squeezing and feeling her through it’s thin material. 

Then he kissed her, Roxy moaned into his mouth , clumsily returning it best as could through her blind fold and her mouth chased his as he withdrew.

“Easy, Roxy,” he murmured. She wasn’t quite so composed now. Then he knelt on the floor, between her legs. His hands ticking at her legs and moving smoothly upwards instead of down. Roxy tense for a moment and then relaxed.

Al pushed her skirt up.

“Red again?” He asked. “Did you do this all for me?”

“Oh no, it’s for my other fella,” Roxy said.

“Lair,”

“You’re not even going to pretend to be jealous?”

By way of answer, Al placed his lips close to her thigh and breathed out. His breath was warm but he still felt a wave of shivers place up Roxy’s body. He moved across and place his lips higher on the other leg. 

Despite the beating his heart in his throat, Al’s fingertips found their way somehow to the waistline of her knickers and pulled down.

“Merlin,” he groaned. Her brown skin when very dark around her entrance and then palest pink within. “That’s beautiful.”

The curls of hair above her pussy tickled at Al’s nose and chin as he placed a kiss just above her slit.

Roxy’s hips jerked but Al held her in place.

“Al!” She said hoarsely, “I want to see you!”

“Sorry Roxy,” He said with a grin that she _still _couldn’t see. “That’s against the rule of the game we’re playing. And I do like following the rules you know.”__

__Then he reached out with his tongue to get his first taste of _her_._ _


End file.
